The Thing
The Thing is one of the Primary Antagonists of Those Nights at Rachel's, and the final antagonist of Those Nights at Rachel's 2. It resembles The Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance The Thing has a somewhat oval-shaped head. It has a large, mischievous grin at the bottom of its face, lined with sharp teeth, and empty eyes with purple pupils and black “tears” below, running into the top of its mouth. It looks somewhat angry due to the eye shape. Similarities to Five Nights At Freddy's The Thing is extremely similar to The Puppet from the original ''Five Nights At Freddy's ''series. However, there are many small differences between the two: unlike the Puppet, the Thing has teeth, and lacks lips. Its purple tear tracks are also much darker from the original Puppet's version. The teeth may be based off of Nightmarionne. Also unlike the Puppet, the Thing is never seen clearly below the head, or at all below the torso, so it is possible that its lower body may not resemble the Puppet's. It oddly resembles Nightmarionne from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 despite Those Nights at Rachels coming out first. Movements The Thing hides behind the curtains, which can be found in the back-room behind the office. The Phone Guy seems very wary of the security guard's actions in the first couple of nights, before realizing that the guard has everything under control. He constantly reminds the player to never let the curtains that imprison The Thing open; if they do, The Thing will escape from the area behind the curtains and head straight for the player's location. The Phone Guy states that The Thing is one of the only animatronics you cannot hide from, whether you hide under your desk or try to stall time by checking the cameras. The only other animatronic that can do this is Ray the Raccoon. On Night 1 in Normal Mode, however, The Thing is completely inactive. The curtains will remain closed the whole night, despite Phone Guy's warnings. This is similar to his warnings about Ray, who is barely active on Night 1 either, or on Night 2 when he tells the player that the animatronics are very jumpy, (Rachel and Doug never attacking on Night 1). The Thing is active on Night 1 in Hard Mode, and the curtains draw at rate in between Night 2 and 3 of the normal game. On Night 2 of Normal Mode, The Thing is introduced and the player must periodically go to the back area and close the curtains. In Hard Mode, light may need to be shined on it to see how far the curtains are drawn out, so the player knows how long to hold space and pull to save precious time. On each successive night in both versions, the curtains will draw open faster. While the reason for the curtain to slowly pry open is mainly mechanical; it is not known why the curtains seem to open at quickening rates, maybe this factor is supernatural since there would be no reason for it to open quicker by design. The Thing can never leave the box while the power is still on and the curtains are closed. It seems it can only become awake once there is enough light on the box when the curtains are opened as shown by watching the curtains open slowly on early nights when there is time; however, shining the flashlight at the room or on the box directly does nothing. It can be seen when shining the flashlight that the curtains do not actually ever close all the way, always leaving a gap open to reveal the gift-box. Power Outage If the player runs out of power, the curtains draw open instantly and cannot be shut, implying they are mechanically designed to be open by default like the doors. The Thing can be observed leaving its box slowly while playing music if the player watches, although the darkness will impede its speed. Hiding as far away as possible and reducing movement delays its attack, as it can seemingly hear, and it will jump-scare the player quickly once it gets out unless the night ends first. Night 5 Cut-Scene The Thing makes a special appearance in the Night 5 cut-scene. In their bedroom, the player will wake upon hear thuds and laughter resembling those of other animatronics approaching, and switch on the lamp. Their door will open and music will be heard, and the player will turn off the lamp and bury themselves deeper in the covers. The door will slam shut, and more laughter will be heard. The player will turn towards the lamp and soon be jump-scared by The Thing. They will then wake up in the D'n'R office and realise the whole event was a dream. * The player's bedroom space is sparsely filled, the main decorations being D'n'R merchandise. A chair with an object on it, laced curtains partially covering the window, and the night-table with the lamp and a potted plant are all that are in the room. Trivia * The Thing's jump-scare in the Night 5 cut-scene is one of the only ones that does not kill the player, the other being Shadow Rachel's (sometimes). ** Neither of these jump-scares have a Hard Mode counterpart either; Shadow Rachel looks the same in both modes, and winning Night 5 in Hard Mode only earns the player another look at their cheque with the promotion and a jump-scare noise unaccompanied by any visuals. It is implied this ending means the player is killed on their last night before leaving just after 6 AM, despite this not making sense with traditional FNAF rules. This can be seen here. * The Thing resembles the Phantom Puppet in Hard Mode more than it resembles The Puppet in Normal Mode, due to Hard Mode's red lighting matching the red alarm light when hallucinating Phantom Puppet in FNAF3. * On Night 1 of Normal Mode, The Thing is still marginally active as its curtains will draw out about 5% of the way if not pulled at all over the entire night.